Damien Quinn (Jackal series)
This character was created by Superjokertv. Damien Quinn was a recurring character and antagonist of the first half of season 2, Jackal Series. Biography Jackal Series Powers and Abilities Powers Damien is among the strongest and most durable of supernatural creatures as he is quite powerful and almost impossible to kill. *'Super Strength:' Damien possesses superhuman strength, he is superior to that of average werecreatures due to his age. He was strong enough to break out of his coffin after he had been nailed down and buried. *'Super Speed:' Damien possesses superhuman speed that is faster than even to that of average werecreatures. *'Super Agility/Reflexes:' Damien possesses supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes. He has been known to climb vertical surfaces with ease, such as walls or buildings, and can perform a multitude of gymnastic and acrobatic feats to aid in their combat skills. He is also capable of leaping very large distances as well as very tall heights. *'Accelerated Healing:' Damien possesses an enhanced regenerative healing ability that gives him immunity from any human illness or condition. It also allows him to heal from minor to moderate wounds in moments, and even severe injuries, such as being stabbed in the heart, can be fully healed within hours. It is likely that their perfect immune systems and accelerated healing ability means that they cannot become intoxicated by alcohol or recreational drugs due to their bodies repairing the damage that causes the intoxication effects too quickly, just like Werejackals, Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and other shapeshifters with enhanced healing abilities. He is very long-lived creature who can live for centuries as a result of his advanced healing powers, which keeps him from dying due to most natural causes and slows his aging down tremendously. *'Pyrokinesis/Themokinesis:' Damien possesses the ability to produce extremely hot flames from within his body, which he can use for many different effects. He has been seen using the flames his body creates to set fire to enhance his fighting by using flaming fists to hit opponents and using it as a defensive mechanism, such as when Jonathan grabbed him and was subsequently set ablaze. In addition to this, Damien can also generate extreme heat without the use of his flames in order to increase the temperature of a room, or to heat up objects; for example, Damien used this ability to melt through the bars to his jail cell and incinerate people with a single touch reduce them to ashes in seconds. *'Shapeshifting:' Damien has the ability to transform his body into phoenix form, which involves glowing reddish-orange eyes and retractable claws that are deadly sharp. He can also create flames that cover his entire body, which it can selectively use to protect or ignite; for example, the flames caused a Werejackal named Jonathan to burst into flames and sustain third-degree burns over his entire body. *'Healing Tears:' Damien's tears have potent healing capabilities. For instance, his tears are an antidote to Kanima venom and are also capable of bring a person back even from the brink of death. Abilities *'Advanced Combat Skills:' Damien is shown to be a highly capable fighter, using his supernatural powers in conjunction with gymnastics. Category:Males Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Jackal Series